


Rain.

by miyarintarou



Series: Dreams, Nightmares and Fears [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: The mysterious silhouette. The unstoppable rain. The darkness of his dreams.Hoshiumi felt fear for the very first time, and someone is trying to save him for something he didn't ask for.Or something he didn't remember?
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Series: Dreams, Nightmares and Fears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooookay, hello. This is like 'a second part?' for 'Sun' but since it's actually COMPLETELY different from Sun you'll probably don't understand anything. I'm going to upload third part soon so you can finally understand, and then there goes fourth and final part that'll probably have more than a chapter. Anyways, hope you like this!

_Have you ever felt that everything around you and the people who are with you simply do not exist?_

It was curious, at least for the white-haired man, to consider that question in his thoughts. His olive orbs glowed slightly with the moonlight, which slipped through the small glasses of his window where he was sitting, until they went black completely. The darkness of his mind dominated his body, feeling minutes later an indescribable cold on his cheek waking him in the middle of the night.

_In a place he didn't know._

He wasn't even sure to call it a place. He was mired in an intense and palpable darkness, and from one moment to another that insatiable feeling of not understanding what was happening led him to feel his heavy breathing slowly disappear, with his body completely paralyzed in the same position in which he had stayed unconscious. Small drops of something that seemed to be water crashed into his body as the darkness devoured him until he was completely consumed, feeling that something was pulling him before everything turned into darkness within what was exactly the same.

And there he was. That mysterious character with brown hair, red eyes like blood and a bright smile like the sun. The warmth of that man's hand taking his own made the white-haired man startle, and that warm encounter between his skin and the taller's one spread throughout his body, concentrating on his cheeks. The brown-haired smiled again as soon as the man saw him again, and this time he brought his free hand up to his cheek, gently caressing the skin of the white-haired man. The caresses stopped after a few seconds, finishing with the hand on the other man's cheek, and his eyes crashing into the last look of that dream in which the white haired man felt that everything was fine.

_And woke up._

The cold of the window glass touching his cheek as well as the intense light of a lightning that completely illuminated the darkness of the night made Kourai wake up, letting the air slam into his lungs. His agitated breathing accompanied the thunderous sound that resonated in a large part of his room, accompanied by the small vibrations of the window, which soon became repetitive due to the raindrops crashing violently against the material.

A drop for a beat. Thousands of drops falling from the sky indicated thousands of Hoshiumi's heartbeats who, in an attempt to stay awake, rose from their place and left their room. His bare feet the frozen wooden floor as he walked towards his kitchen. A glass of water and a small sigh were enough for the man to calm down enough to yawn, feeling the lack of sleep claiming him as it did every night. He sighed one last time before leaving the glass with which he had drunk water somewhere in his kitchen and returning back to his room, paralyzing midway when the lights in his home went out completely.

His breath tightened like all his muscles, and a new lightning completely illuminated every corner of his house, stopping time. His eyes moved in the direction of the long corridor that connected the kitchen with the stairs, the service bathroom, the small living room and that huge glass door that hid the shadow of that mysterious brown-haired character who, with a smile, disappeared next to the lightning, returning the lights almost instantly.

Two drops for three beats. Thousands of drops crashed into the roof of his house, which meant that Kourai's heart was beating at inaccurate speeds while fear devoured him, feeling that every muscle in his body was paralyzed again, struggling with the intense need to run the faster that he could to his room to lock himself up and never leave again.

And he began to walk. He felt really helpless at not being able to regulate his breathing, but he was sure that whatever was happening was even more than he could bear, and yet that was the same reason why, slowly and with baby steps, went to the huge glass door. Raindrops crashed incessantly against the glass clouded by Hoshiumi's breath. At some point in his slow walk, his breathing had become even heavier, and at that moment he clouded the glass to allow him to make small drawings on the glass.

_And that was what the shadow on the other side of the glass did._

' _Hirugami_ ' wrote, Kourai reading it aloud. His heart began to beat louder and louder as each letter was perfectly written upside down so he could read it and, when it was over, a new lightning illuminated the darkness of his house once more, revealing the smile of that mysterious figure one last time before disappearing again. And with that, what he had written also disappeared.

And that was the straw that broke the glass. Hoshiumi's trembling body spun on his steps before running at full speed to his room, locking the door. He got under the covers like every night, took his cell phone like every night, and turned on the screen like every night.

_Only that that was not one more of his nights._

' _Hello, Kourai_ ,' read Hoshiumi, and his heart stopped again, probably like time. The drops of water stopped crashing into his window, the lights stopped turning on and off, his dreams stopped darkening. And he continued reading.

' _My name is Hirugami_ '

' ** _And I have come to save you from your dreams_** '

_And everything returned to eternal darkness._


End file.
